The Prisonners Of Azkaban VF
by Salarai
Summary: Trad! Voici ma version sur le thème Potter à Azkaban . Harry et Daphné ont passé 4 ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Un Harry et une Daphné sombres, puissants et impitoyables ! Violence, Sexe & humour noir, vous êtes prévenus !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer trad : Harry potter n'est pas à moi, tout comme son univers, tout appartient à J., l'histoire a « The Unusual Suspect ». Seul la traduction est à moi (faite avec l'accord de l'auteur).

Résumé : Voici ma version sur le thème « Potter à Azkaban ». Harry et Daphné ont passé 4 ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'ils n'ont pas commis. Un Harry et une Daphné sombres, puissants et impitoyables ! Violence, Sexe & humour noir, vous êtes prévenus !

Chapitre 1

**Prologue.**

La voix de Cornélius Fudge explosa dans la salle d'audience :

« Au nom de la nation magique, et après avoir entendu tous les témoignages, Mr Harry James Potter ici présent est condamné à vie à la prison d'Azkaban pour le meurtre de Miss Luna Lovegood. La sentence prend effet immédiatement.

« Au nom de la nation magique, et après avoir entendu tous les témoignages, Mlle Daphné Greengrass Alyssa est condamnée à 20 ans d'emprisonnement dans la prison d'Azkaban pour complicité de meurtre dans l'assassinat de Miss Luna Lovegood. La sentence prend effet immédiatement. »

Tout était dit. Le verdict était tombé. Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass venaient d'être condamnés pour un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis.

Les proches d'Harry avaient témoigné contre lui, affirmant l'avoir vu assassiner Luna Lovegood de sang-froid avec l'aide de Daphné Greengrass. Les ex-meilleurs amis d'Harry avaient témoignés contre lui. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient tous les deux affirmés les avoir vus rire sur le corps sans vie de Luna.

Même Ginny Weasley avait témoigné contre Harry, soutenant l'avoir vu utilisé un sort de découpe sur Luna, sort qui avait conduit à la mort de cette dernière.

Sirius Black, lavé de tout soupçon après l'apparition de Voldemort au Département des Mystères l'année d'avant, avait avoué qu'Harry avait tendance à avoir des sautes d'humeurs. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour le croire, mais il était maintenant convaincu de la culpabilité d'Harry.

Et enfin, Albus Dumbledore, le supposé mentor d'Harry, avait lui aussi témoigné en défaveur d'Harry, révélant sa connexion à _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ qui serait à l'origine de son changement de camp. Il expliqua aussi que le traitement qu'il recevait chez ses tuteurs,, les Dursleys, l'auraient encore un peu plus poussé vers le mal.

Neville Londubat et Susan Bones furent les deux seules personnes qui avaient cru en Harry, persuadés qu'il n'était pas coupable. Ils étaient venus lui rendre visite dans sa cellule, lui disant qu'ils feraient tout pour le faire sortir de là. Ils avaient essayé d'assister au procès pour témoigner en sa faveur, mais le Ministère avait refusé leur demande.

Et enfin, venait Remus Lupin. L'autre meilleur ami de son père n'avait pas témoigné, cependant, il ne croyait pas Harry coupable. Sa conviction était inscrite dans son regard, empli de colère et de dédain.

Les choses avaient ensuite empirés : sa baguette, et celle de Daphné furent brisées devant eux, il dut ensuite endurer la vision de ses soi-disant amis brulant tout ce qu'il possédait, ainsi que les affaires de Daphné. Cette dernière était en larmes, mais Harry lui n'avait pas pleuré. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il vit l'album photo de ses parents brulé, seul souvenir qu'il avait d'eux.

Ron avait pris son éclair de feu, et Ginny la carte des maraudeurs. En dehors de cela, il ne restait de ses affaires que des cendres.

Deux personnes assises dans les rangées du fond ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire. C'était incroyable de voir comme deux stupéfix et un peu de polynectar pouvaient aider à piéger quelqu'un si facilement.

C'était l'idée de Draco Malfoy de faire tomber Daphné avec le Survivant. La chienne lui avait donné un coup dans les parties lorsqu'il avait voulu profiter un peu d'elle. Sa chute était sa récompense. On ne jette pas un Malfoy, jamais.

Severus Rogue avait d'abord refusé de piéger Daphné, puis, suite à l'insistance de son filleul, il avait accepté, et finalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Draco : La vue de la jeune fille en larmes était un très bon divertissement.

Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait était le regard de Potter. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard comme celui-ci sur son visage. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire, le rejeton Potter allait finir à Azkaban, et leur maître allait être très satisfait de leur travail.

Après que le procès soit terminé, Harry et Daphné furent escortés par les aurors jusqu'à la prison d'Azkaban. Ils furent jetés dans des cellules voisines, de sortes que chacun d'eux puissent voir la misère que vivait l'autre.

Le monde magique ne le savait pas encore, mais dès qu'Harry et Daphné furent enfermés, une alliance naquit.

Une alliance formée entre Daphnée Greengrass et Harry Potter. Une alliance qui ferait passer le règne de Lord Voldemort pour une démocratie.

Ndt : J'ai eu du mal à traduire la toute dernière idée, avec le règne de Voldemort. En traduisant mots pour mots ça donnerait « (…) règne de lord Voldemort pour un morceau de gâteau ». Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment le traduire, donc si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, je suis preneur !


	2. 4 ans plus tard

Chapitre 2

**4 ans plus tard.**

_Manoir Malfoy _

Draco Malfoy était un homme satisfait. Il était l'un des lieutenants les plus fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il lui avait été donné une certaine liberté dans ses actions. Sa vie se déroulait parfaitement, et il prenait actuellement une douche dans son immense salle de bains.

Il venait de baiser avec Granger. Draco savait bien qu'elle était une sang de bourbe mais elle restait un bon coup au lit. Il lui avait cependant ordonné de partir, qu'il puisse prendre sa douche en paix. Il prenait toujours une bonne douche immédiatement après avoir baisé avec une sang de bourbe ou une moldu, il en avait fait un point d'honneur : il était un sang pur après tout.

Il sourit en se rappelant comment il avait été simple d'obtenir Granger. Elle avait parfaitement compris le changement de pouvoir au cour de ses dernières années, et elle était venue volontairement. Elle était intelligente, toujours être autour des bonnes personnes.

Draco avait obtenu un joli tableau de chasse ces dernières années Parkinson, Davies, Bulstrode, Chang, Bell, Spinnet, Delacour et Weasley n'étaient que quelques noms parmi toutes ses conquêtes, et si elles ne venaient pas volontairement, il les forçait à l'aide d'un Impérium.

En somme, Draco était un homme très heureux. Il avait beaucoup d'argent, et un certain nombre de jeunes femmes formant son propre harem privé.

Il savait cependant qu'aujourd'hui allait être une journée très spéciale, et c'est pourquoi il avait notamment choisi de baiser Granger. Aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts allaient attaquer l'île d'Azkaban. Aujourd'hui marquerait la fin de son ennemi juré. Aujourd'hui, son maître allait détruire Harry Potter, ou tout du moins, ce qu'il devait en rester après avoir passé des années auprès des Détraqueurs. L'imbécile-qui-avait-survécu ne serait bientôt plus.

_Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. _

Albus Dumbledore était vert d'inquiétude. Le ministre, allié à l'ordre, avait mené la résistance contre le règne de Voldemort. La Résistance durait depuis plus de 4 ans. Toutefois, le ministère était tombé il y a de ça quelques jours.

Son membre le plus fiable, qui était aussi son espion le plus efficace, lui avaient apportés des informations très inquiétantes. Voldemort, avec quelques-uns de ses serviteurs, allait donner l'assaut sur la prison d'Azkaban. Il allait surement essayer de libérer ses plus fidèles mangemorts, Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass, qui venaient de passer près de 4 ans dans cette prison.

Son changement de camp était regrettable, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait plus être changé. Il devait maintenant penser à sa propre sécurité ainsi qu'à celle des membres de l'Ordre. Le noyau principal de ce groupe de résistance avait survécu, cependant, Albus doutait que cela reste ainsi si le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait évader Potter d'Azkaban. Il veillerait personnellement à ce que tous les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que lui-même, ne subissent un sort pire que la mort.

C'est avec cela en tête qu'il mit un plan en place. Il avait convoqué tous les membres les plus importants de l'Ordre. Moins d'une heure après, tous les Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenaient dans son bureau.

Il les informa de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Après quelques minutes de délibération, ils en arrivèrent à un plan :

Ils devaient atteindre Azkaban avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils devaient éliminer la menace Potter-Greengrass avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leur maître. Par tous les moyens possibles.

Un certain membre aux cheveux gras souris intérieurement en voyant les événements qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Tout allait comme son maître l'avait espéré. Le moment était venu pour la résistance d'être anéanti. Très vite, le monde serait dépourvu des défenseurs de la lumière. Bientôt, Voldemort deviendrait le maître incontesté de la Grande-Bretagne magique et il était sûr qu'il serait récompensé généreusement pour le rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette guerre.

_Manoir Londubat _

Neville et Susan Londubat était un couple heureux. Ils ne se mêlaient plus à la guerre, ne faisant confiance ni au Ministère, ni à Dumbledore et son Ordre. Ils étaient mieux loin de tout, merci bien.

Ils ne s'étaient mis au courant de l'avancement de la guerre que récemment. La tante de Susan, Amélia Bones, leur avait fourni des informations, comme le fait qu'elle avait quitté sa place au département de la justice magique, puis avait disparu et s'était cachée. Ils ne lisaient plus la gazette du sorcier, cette dernière étant maintenant contrôlée par Voldemort. Ils ne savaient donc pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers mois et en étaient parfaitement heureux. Les protections sur le manoir Londubat étaient suffisamment sur pour que Voldemort lui-même ne se risque pas à l'attaquer. Ce n'est pas comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire de toute façon.

Toutefois, les choses avaient changées aujourd'hui, quand ils avaient reçu une étrange lettre. Cette lettre les informait qu'ils allaient recevoir de la visite pour le dîner du soir.

Ils n'avaient plus eu personne à dîner depuis que la Grand-mère de Neville ne vienne, quelque temps avant qu'elle ne meure de cause naturelles.

Ils étaient donc de fait très intéressés de savoir qui étaient censé venir, même s'ils ne se faisaient pas trop d'illusions : ils ne pensaient pas que quiconque ne se donne la peine de venir leur rende visite, car ils n'avaient pas gardé de contact avec le monde extérieur. La lettre ne pouvait être qu'un canular.

Et puis soyons sérieux, même si quelqu'un venait, il ne passerait jamais au travers de protections que Voldemort lui-même n'arriverait pas à briser. Cela renforçait leur conviction que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

Ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point ils avaient tort.

Nda : Je serais ravi de recevoir vos avis !

Ndt : Merci de me suivre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !


End file.
